herofandomcom-20200223-history
Violet (Maya the Bee)
Violet the Bee is Beegood's daughter and the secondary antagonist-turned-supporting protagonist of 2018 3D Animation film, Maya the Bee: The Honey Games. She start off as one of Maya's arch-rivals and Willy's love interest but eventually reforms become best friends with both Maya and Willy. She also Beegood's former right-hand man until she was rescued by Team Poppy from Thekla. Personality Violet is the former mean-girl who lives in Buzztropolis and she originally dislikes Maya and other meadow insects because she is competitive, arrogant, insensitive, rude, sadistic, and jealous towards them (even Maya and her Team Poppy Meadow) and she is sneaky and cocky to cheat in the Honey Games, but she is also liking to Willy. Later as Violet was rescued by Maya's team from Thekla, she becomes kind, friendly, calm, and helpful as she guiltily apologizes to Maya for being mean and she eventually becomes one of Maya's best friends as she was caring and supportive. When she and her team helped Maya's team cross it and are crowned the winners, Violet learns that there are more important things than winning in any contest and kindness towards others (even Maya and her friends). Voice *Linda Ngo (Maya the Bee 2: The Honey Games Maya the Bee: The Honey Games (2018) Start off as one of Maya's arch-rivals. When Maya and Willy decide to take matters into their own hands, and they fly to the thriving hive of Buzztropolis, where upon arrival Maya bumps into one of the competitors called Violet, who is later revealed to be Beegood's daughter. Violet and her team watches Maya explains that if the honey is all that matters, then why can't her hive join in the Games? On the opening of the games, Violet sees Willy and she thinks he likes her, but she and her team buzzes off for the opening of the Honey Games. On day one of the games, the teams are tasked with a simple game of dodgeball. Violet and her team was competing on Team Burly Bluff as their cheating. When the final round of dodgeball Violet's team competes on Maya's team with their cheating too. At the end of the task, the results reveal that Team Tropolis (Violet's team) came first, but Team Poppy Meadow (Maya's team) haven't placed last, at last Violet has a plan to get rid of Maya. Later that evening, Violet invites Willy and Maya over to dine with her, but her teams make Maya no room to sit and Maya is taunted and bullied by Violet as she keeps calling her a "meadow bug". Violet then fakes an injury supposedly caused by Maya and Beegood warns her that if she creates any further harm, she will be banned from the games. On day two, Violet's team tries their best to reach their goal, whereas on the other hand, Maya is desperate to win the challenge, and abandons her teammates. As both team captains reach their goals, Violet abuses Maya to make her slow, but she bumps the leaf and the aphid came first place, it is revealed that Violet and her team came SECOND and Maya's team placed in third place. Unfortunately, she is rejected by the team due to her selfishness and lack of leadership. Violet apologizes to her father Beegood for not winning, and is reminded by her father not to disappoint again. On the last day, Violet and her team makes the dust on Maya's team and finds the finish line to win. When the Megabeast attacks, Violet and her team are caught in a dead end and after a brief argument about where they're supposed to go, Violet is run over by the Megabeast that Willy inadvertently awoke. As Maya's team came the first place, the rest of Violet's team come second, Violet mads to her team and they buzzed off, Beegood was disappointing about Violet was not winning the first place, but at last Violet angrily to Maya because she won the first place. The night before the final showdown, Violet takes Willy to dance together without Maya, but Maya and Violet are fighting to take Willy for the dance and other meadow insects takes him for the dance too. Violet and Maya confront each other and dare to do a duel down a big hill covered with thorns called Sluggy Hill. Confident, Maya accepts, unaware that Violet is secretly doing another trick on her again. As they race, Violet stops before the finish line, whereas Maya passes it and knocks over the Honey Cup, cracking it. Beegood is outraged by the chaos and damage Maya has caused, and expels her from the Honey Games forever. As the big day dawns, Violet and her team are enter for the final round as she prove that is better than Maya. When the Empress gives Maya permission to continue competing for the final round and desperate that Maya's team should lose, Beegood tells Violet to take a shortcut along the route in order to win. The race begins, with Maya and Violet's teams neck and neck. But Willy once again gets separated from the team and follows what appears to be Maya going into a bush with a shortcut. Violet instructs Willy to fake an injury in order for his team to slow down, to which he refuses to do, and accuses her of cheating. And so, Maya's team successfully find the ruby pollen of a purple flower. Meanwhile, Violet and her team are surrounded by a spider called Thekla. When Thekla tries to kill and eat Violet, Maya throws the ruby pollen on Thekla and told her teams to distract Thekla from eating Violet's team, also Craig and Bedford chops the web and Violet and her team are saved by Maya and her Team Poppy Meadow. Just as both teams are about to be eaten. Violet and her team watches Bedford lullabies Thekla to sleep with his talented singing. Change of Heart When Team Poppy rescue their rivals, Violet sadly apologize to Maya for her bullying and for cheating. Violet reminds by Maya that having a team means having new friends and finally she become Maya's best friend along with Willy. Both teams make a last sprint for the finish, and Violet's team stops before the finish line as they helped Maya and her team cross it and are crowned the winners. However, Beegood was mad at her as she was not winning. Violet betrays her father and explains to the meadow insects and the Empress with deep regret that she cheated during the challenge, but Maya rescued her. As The Empress declares that Maya's team won and forgives The Queen for her avaricious, Violet presumably watches Maya's team are the Honey Games champion, also Violet learns that there are more important things than winning in any contest and kindness towards others. At the after-party as everyone is dancing and enjoying the party, Violet warns Maya to dance together, whereas Willy wants to stay and try eat different things, but Violet and Maya ask him to join for the dance. After Maya, Willy, and Violet are doing fist bumps together, Violet and Maya dances with Willy happily. Trivia *She is the leader of team tropolis and former bully. *She is liking to Willy and bullies Maya until she was being rescued by Maya from Thekla. *She sometimes call Maya the nickname "Meadow Bug". *She tricked Maya and made her kicked out from the Honey Games by her father Beegood. *She is Willy's love interest. *She later when Thekla's defeat, Violet becomes Maya's sidekick. *When Violet reforms, she helped Maya's team win the final round along with her team. *She also later becomes Maya and Willy's sidekick. External links *Violet in Villains Wiki Navigation Category:Female Category:Maya the Bee Heroes Category:Kids Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Anti Hero Category:Protectors Category:Rivals Category:Neutral Good Category:In Love Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:Siblings Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Animals Category:Villain's Lover Category:Teenagers Category:Love Rivals Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Heroic Jerks Category:False Antagonist Category:Fighter Category:Cowards Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Incompetent Category:Obsessed Category:Mute Category:Archenemy Category:Dimwits Category:Arrogant Category:Betrayed Category:Anime Heroes Category:Damsels Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Sidekicks